Scars On Our Hearts
by Demona Evernight
Summary: This is mostly based off what I know of the comics with mentions of YJ it will be Jason Todd/Red Hood centered. What if Jason had more to lose than just his life? What if he had someone who understood him better than anyone ever could? How would she change things? Two broken people can sometimes come together to make a whole. Their scars do not define them their hearts do.
1. Chapter 1

Lanape tribe- Charlotte Sun Williams- Telepathic, Empathic, Telekinetic, Illusions- Arke

* * *

><p>Never, not once, did I ever think that I would regret meeting him. Not through all the pain and bloodshed, not through his life or his death or even his rebirth. Not in the years that I was kept locked away in my own mind to protect the world from my rampage. I could never regret a single moment because he was my everything and I was his. My name is Charlotte Williams and this is my untold story...the one <em>he<em> never wanted shared.

* * *

><p>I was little, only five years old, when I started to realize I wasn't like the other children in my kindergarten class or neighborhood, besides the obvious of being half Native American, I was smarter sure and I looked slightly different, but that wasn't all. It started slowly, a low hum a whisper I couldn't quite make out, I'd want something badly or throw a tantrum and things would move to me or fly at the person upsetting me. After the first real incident my parents pulled me out of school. I had knocked a bully out by throwing him against the wall...thing is I didn't even touch him. That got people's attention...people like the Justice League.<p>

They came to my house in the Narrows of Gotham, Batman and Martian Manhunter, they talked to my parents, explained what was happening to me, what they could do about it. A few hours later they left and I was relieved that they didn't take me away with them. As cool as it had been to see them up close and in person it also scared me. I lived in the Narrows, Crime Alley, the worst place to be in Gotham, but I knew it would only get worse if anyone caught word of what I could do and that Batman of all people had been in my house.

For the next two years my parents home schooled me as my new found powers grew and expanded. My telepathy grew stronger, but with it came the voices and emotions behind every thought within miles of wherever I was. I had to fight an claw my way mentally to get any peace from them. My telekinesis only got stronger, I could pick up heavier and heavier objects for longer periods of time with less and less strain until in started to become second nature. This became a problem when I was asleep because while unconscious I had no control and my room was often trashed especially after a nightmare.

Once my parents were certain that I wouldn't expose myself again I was aloud to attend school, it surprised us all when I received a scholarship to one of Gotham's greatest academy funded by Bruce Wayne himself. It didn't make sense, my parents didn't put in any application and I had barely been in school before I was pulled out so why would he just give me a full ride scholarship? My parents were too ecstatic to question it and while I left it alone for now I resolved to find out later.

I didn't know it, but from the day I first showed my powers the League had kept a close eye on me. They kept tabs on my life and on my development both social, mental, emotional, and powers wise. They wanted to make sure that I wouldn't become a threat and if I did...they would put me down.

A few more years went by, my father got a new job at Wayne Enterprises, things were starting to look up for us...and then things went horribly wrong.

It was just some thug, a guy just following orders, a foot solider. I didn't know what had happened until I heard a crash downstairs. I wanted to go down there to help my parents, but I only made it to my door when I heard the bang of a gun going off. I heard my mother scream, I heard her sob and cry. I couldn't catch my breath. I had felt it when my father had been shot, a white hot blast of pain, and then a light went out in my mind and he was gone like a blown out candle. My own anguish melded with my mother's and I could no longer hear or see all I did was feel. I could only feel the deep drowning pain, sorrow, anguish, and it brought me to my knees. I was only brought out of it when another gunshot echoed throughout the house. I stopped breathing. I couldn't feel my mother anymore, like my father before her, she was just gone...no more pain...no more anguish...just a vast emptiness where her mind used to glow so brightly. My world plunged into darkness and I just laid there on my bedroom floor. If he came for me so be it...I had no one left to live for.

But the man didn't come upstairs, he didn't even steal anything from the house, he just checked to make sure they were dead and then left not even bothering to close the door. It wasn't until well after dark that anyone came, I hadn't been expecting anyone this was the Narrows after all and the police barely bothered to come here anymore it was so overrun. Batman had somehow heard of what was to happen to my family, but he was too late...much to late.

He opened my door only to find me staring blankly at the wall. He gave me a once over and after deeming that I was unharmed came closer his face softening slightly.

He didn't bother saying anything for a while, I could hear how he was contemplating how to approach me and whether or not I would suddenly get violent.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone so stop analyzing everything." I muttered my voice sounding dead even to my ears

This seemed to surprise him, he didn't think I was in stable enough condition to talk.

"You know you can't stay here." He said after schooling his face again

"Why not? Why couldn't you just leave me here in peace? This never would have happened had you not brought so much attention to us." I accused him, but the bite of my words was lost in the monotone my voice had taken on

"The League couldn't leave someone with your...talents without the proper..." I cut him off

"Bullshit." I said finally with some emotion in my voice " Don't try an feed me that crap. I know the real reason even without reading your mind. The League was afraid of me, what I could do, and that if they left me alone I would be a threat to you and the people around me. Don't try and tell me it was because you were actually concerned for my safety as a person. You only see me as a tool or weapon that could be used. So don't lie to me."

"Not all of the League believe that." was all Batman would say to my last accusation

"So some of them still do?" I stated more than asked

"Those that do not would seek to prevent that from happening, but the choice is entirely yours. The only question you need to answer is do you want to become a tool or weapon to be used as others see fit or will you rise above that to become your own person and more?" He asked his eyes narrowing with seriousness

"I think you already know the answer to that." I replied a small smirk working it's way onto my face

He smirked back at me and if it were anyone else I may have called it a slight smile, but this was Batman and Batman never smiled. He held out his hand and I got up and took it and he lead me away from my home and into my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to do this last time I own NOTHING only my oc that's it...cause if I owned Jason...well...hehe

* * *

><p>My new life wasn't what I thought it would be and at the same time it was. While I wasn't an experiment being poked, prodded, and tested in some lab I was still a prisoner being held in the Watchtower for my "safety". I wasn't allowed to leave. In the coming weeks my only company would be whatever Justice League members were present at the time. Batman was a rarity, Superman ignored me even when he was there, Wonder Woman and Black Canary would hold pleasantries with me, Green Lantern would say hi, my two most frequent visitors were the Flash and Martian Manhunter. Both were pleasant, but complete opposites. The Flash was loud, boisterous, and an all around nice and cheerful guy who would often talk incessantly around me, sometimes mentioning his nephew, while Manhunter was much quieter and more reserved often sounding bored. Manhunter was teaching me how to control my powers and how to isolate the different aspects of them, but was proving to not be very effective. My powers didn't seem to work the same way his did as a martian and so it was proving useless.<p>

* * *

><p>It went on like this for two more years. I had been drawing away from the others presence, they were all adults, there was no one even near my age, though some of them might argue that the Flash acts my age, and most of them ignored me anyone so what was the point in socializing? Then something changed.<p>

I could tell as soon as they Zeta beamed in that something was different. Batman was here, doing whatever it is he did when he came, but he had brought someone with him this time. He had done this before, but usually it was an older kid who was in his mid to late teens and they didn't come that often anymore. The kid with him now seemed to be around my age and that intrigued me.

Martian Manhunter's voice in my head stopped my musings on the subject "_Neo your presence is required please join us in the computer room._"

"_I'm coming._" I sent back

I gave a little huff and got up from where I had been lying on my bed. Between visitors and training I literally had nothing to do. In retrospect I'm surprised that I didn't go mad from boredom.

It didn't take me long to get to where Manhunter had directed me, by this point I knew my way around really well and I should after spending two years here with little to do other than wonder around. When I arrived only Manhunter, Batman, and Robin were there.

Glancing at the kid I could tell he must be a new Robin because the old one was older than him by several years and now went by Nightwing if I remembered correctly.

"Neo how good of you to join us so promptly." Manhunter said in greeting

I nodded and the new boy wonder and Batman turned to face me. The boy looked very similar to the last Robin, at least what I could see of him, with his black hair and pale skin tone. The greatest difference though wasn't their age or looks, but their minds. I could feel the barely contained rage and pain within the boy, something we had in common as well as his past it was as equally dark though I tried not to see anything, Manhunter and my parents before him told me it was rude to read people's minds without their permission or foreknowledge.

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked looking Batman in the eye my face composed into a blank mask

"What makes you think we want anything from you?" Robin asked before Batman could answer me

"That is the only reason that either of you would be here. After all I am not allowed to leave and there is no reason for you to visit. Batman doesn't just visit me. So you must want something." I answered without looking away from Batman

The Robin didn't seem to like this, his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips turned into a scowl, he seemed almost upset over what I had said.

Before the boy could say anything further Batman spoke "The League and I have agreed that you need more social interaction."

"Well that's a little difficult to come by when you have me locked away in a space station full of adults that are either too busy to stop and visit or don't want anything to do with me isn't it?" I asked coolly

This seemed to further upset the Robin, though I am unsure as to why, it was as though he cared about my entrapment which was baffling since he didn't know me.

"Which is why you will now be spending afternoons and weekends with Robin. Given time you may even be allowed to live on Earth for sort periods of time, but know this. If you use your powers without permission you will be right back here where you started and we will detain you." Batman threatened his eyes narrowing into what many called the bat-glare

"You say that as though you could if I didn't want you to...but no matter, I accept your proposal and rules...for now." I agreed easily

Batman narrowed his eyes, but nodded. They all knew I was more powerful than even Manhunter, they knew that if I wanted to...I could do whatever I wanted and they could do nothing to stop me.

* * *

><p><em>A few months later...<em>

"Hey Charlie!" Jason yelled as I walked up to Wayne Manor with Bruce clutching onto my shoulder tightly

Jason ran up to me and threw his arms around me in a tight hug, after these months of coming to see him I no longer tensed like I did whenever someone else touched me, and I melted into it letting my body finally relax from its usually stiff position.

"Happy Birthday Jaybird." I whispered into his ear gently squeezing him back

"Come on I've got the whole weekend planned!" Jason said as he dragged me after him into the mansion and past Alfred, their butler

During the times I had spent with Jason I had slowly learned to act more and more human, more like a child, it was freeing no longer being so heavily burdened by my powers and most of that freedom was due to Jason and his influence and his stubborn refusal to leave me be. I remember that first day we spent together...

_...It was the first Saturday after Batman had come to the Watchtower with his new Robin and as per our agreement I was being escorted to Earth to spend time with him. _

_It had been two years since I had been back on Earth and so the first thing I did was look around me to see if anything had changed...I was only slightly surprised to find that we were in Gotham. I had glimpsed it plenty of times in Batman's mind so I knew this is where he lived, I even knew his identity from before I got a handle on my powers, but it still shocked me to be back in my home city, the place that I had been born and raised in until tragedy took it away from me._

_Martian Manhunter was escorting me this time, and he would a few times after this, and he was going to stay in the vicinity to make sure that I "controlled" myself, though I'm sure they would say it was for my protection and not theirs._

_When we exited the Zeta tube Manhunter shape shifted to look like a normal human, a African American bald man in his mid to late thirties If I had to guess his age, and we walked a few blocks till we came to a mansion with large iron gates. We didn't even have to press the button to get in, as soon as we approached the gates they opened to let us in and we were promptly let in at the door._

_The mansion, because there was no way I'd ever be able to call this a simple house, was even more extravagant on the inside then it was on the outside and seemed twice as big, which I didn't think was possible, and it annoyed me to tell you the truth. It was reasonable though because I had always just scraped by with my parents, we were lucky if we could pay bills and eat and some nights we didn't, and here Batman and Robin were with more than they could ever possibly need in their lifetime while there were hundreds of people who were starving all over the city._

_As I was lost in my angry rantings I didn't notice as Batman came and greeted Manhunter, though Manhunter had told me to call them Bruce and John while out of uniform, and Robin was now sliding down the banister right at me. I didn't realized any of this until I was literally plowed over by the boy and he landed right on top of me our faces now only inches apart..._

...That was the first time I ever felt an emotion that was wholly mine, embarrassment colored my cheeks and then anger quickly replaced it as I shoved the boy off and stomped away grumbling under my breath. Our second meeting didn't go over so well I spent most of the day being angry with him and he spent most of it trying to get me to "lighten up" as he called it. The next few times weren't much better, but slowly I was letting him in and it was terrifying...

..._It was maybe the third weekend I would spend with Jason the first two didn't go so well, but none were as bad as that first day I was back on Earth. Today we were just hanging out in the yard. Manhunter wasn't with me for once, in fact he only dropped me off now seeing as he was the one most often in the Watchtower, and he had said he wouldn't be sticking around anymore. This pleased me, I no longer had to monitor my powers so heavily anymore and so I could let the smaller things slip._

_Jason was trying to figure out something we could do together, but had so far had no real ideas._

_"Ugh I can't think of anything. Why don't we just talk and see if anything just comes up." Jason suggested as he plopped down on the ground where he stood_

_"Talk about what?" I asked far less guarded then I usually was_

_"Uh...how about when's your birthday?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair_

_"...April 15...why?" I mumbled softly_

_"Just want to get to know you. Hey! That's it!" He exclaimed happily_

_"What?" I asked looking at him curiously_

_"We'll play twenty questions and since I already asked one it's your turn. So ask me a question." Jason explained_

_"hmm..." I thought about it, what could I ask him that wasn't too deep, but would still satisfy him "What's your favorite color?" I finished lamely_

_"Red. What's your favorite animal?" He asked his enthusiasm toned down a bit now_

_"Cats and hedgehogs I can never choose." I answered closing my eyes a moment and smirking slightly_

_This went on for a while until it was time for dinner and after that I had to leave. I wasn't allowed to stay over night yet, though they assured me it would happen in time..._

...Despite my lackadaisical approach to the game, that day was one of the best I ever had since my parents' deaths. Just sitting there and talking about everything and nothing was better than anything I had experienced in the two years I had been with the Justice League. That day we didn't touch on any serious topics, but the next time...

_...It was the next day, Sunday, and once again I was spending it at Wayne Manor with Jason. The League never said it, but those that actually cared for me as a person were happy with my progress with socialization and acting more human._

_We were in the back yard again, it was sunny and warm and Jason seemed to have picked up on how much I liked being outside in the nice weather that I usually missed while in the Watchtower, we were just laying back in the grass watching clouds go by._

_"So...why does the League have you locked up in the Watchtower?" Jason asked hesitantly, not even bothering to look at me_

_I froze my muscles tensing for a moment, that question was a big no-no, but I guess I couldn't keep it from him forever...he was Robin after all and he would eventually find out, is what I told myself before closing my eyes and letting out a whoosh of air "It's...not a nice story." I said weakly_

_This got his attention and he leaned over making me open my eyes to look at him, his weight was now resting on his arm, and he now looked at me " It's ok. I promise...I'll listen." he assured his eyes turning serious_

_I thought it over a moment before closing my eyes again as I gave in "It started when I was little...I didn't realize what it was at first, didn't realize it wasn't normal until I went to school. It started out small...little things that you could ignore or play off. Until one day...a kid was picking on me. He wound up hitting a wall pretty hard, but he wasn't really hurt." _

_"So you lost your temper what's so bad about that?" Jason asked confusion coating his voice and face_

_"Thing is...I didn't even touch him." I answered looking him in the eye_

_His eyes widened with understanding and his mouth fell open a little and I turned away not wanting to see it turn to fear, then anger, and end in hatred._

_I continued my story " It was then my parents realized what I could do. I could read thoughts and feelings, I could throw things across the room or levitate them without touching them. They covered it up as best they could, tried to teach me to hide it. We didn't live in the best part of Gotham." _

_Jason interrupted me "Wait you're from Gotham?"_

_"Yeah. I used to live on the edge of the Narrows not too far from Crime Alley to tell you the truth. My parents were poor, we barely made ends meet, some days we didn't even eat and a few times the power was turned off on us, but we made due. It wasn't long though for the Justice League to find me. They came to my house, explained what I was and what I'd be able to do, to my parents and then they left. I thought that was going to be the end of it...I was wrong. I was ten, it was a Friday night...and it was raining. My father had just gotten home, Bruce had given him a job and my parents were saving to get a house in a better neighborhood, my mom was making dinner. We never saw it coming. The door was broken in...a man had come...because he was ordered to...and without even knowing why...he shot my parents in cold blood one after the other. I felt it as they died, the white hot pain of the bullet...my mother's agony at seeing her husband dead...and then they were gone. The lights of their minds snuffed out like a candle flame. The guy must not have known about me because he didn't even come upstairs, didn't even loot the place...he just left." I said my voice dully with the age old pain and sorrow of reliving my parents deaths_

_Unknown to me Jason was looking at me in a strange mixture of pain, sympathy, and anger._

_"A few hours later, after dark, the police finally arrived and so did Batman, but they were much too late. I was taken into the Justice Leagues care and have been there ever since." I finished finally looking at Jason_

_His face was now composed, but it seemed like a cold rage was still on his face..._

...That day we exchanged our sad histories a bond was forged, new and weak and tentative, but it was there. More months went by and we spent both our birthdays together, though his was after the huge party Bruce forced upon him. It was on the anniversary of our meeting that our bond changed forever...

_...Once again I was hanging out with Jason, today would be the first day I would get to stay over night as a trail run, we were inside for once as it was just after dinner and we were hanging out in his room. We were now both thirteen and Jason had been Robin for just over a year. We were just lying on his bed next to each other in perfectly comfortable silence, but both our minds were buzzing._

_I had been thinking something over for a while, thinking of all the outcomes if he said yes, if he said no, what could happen, what could go wrong, what would change between us with this. I almost chickened out a few times before I finally got the courage to ask "Jason?"_

_"Yea?" He said turning to look at me_

_"I...have something I want to ask...feel free to say no...it's really private and it's ok to say no, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or" I started to ramble before Jason cut me off_

_"Hey, you can ask me anything Charlie...you know that." He said gently now fully facing me_

_"R..right. Well...um..." I stalled panic starting to overtake me and unbeknownst to me making a few of Jason's things levitate _

_"It's ok Charlie...just ask." He said keeping eye contact and grabbing my hand_

_I took a deep breath, everything going back to their places as I did so, and just blurted it out "Doyouwanttohavealinkwithme?"_

_Jason just stared at me patiently waiting for me to repeat myself slower "Do you...w..want to...have a...a link...with...with me?" I stuttered looking down at my hands as my face heated up_

_"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head to try and see my face_

_Ok so that wasn't an outright no, but it wasn't a yes either "A psychic link. One that will link our minds...and emotions. We could talk even when we're far away...and we'd always know when the other's in trouble...and we could always find each other..and" I rambled again_

_"Ok." He said smiling softly_

_"What?" I asked eyes widening as I finally looked at him again_

_"Ok. Yes let's do it...how do we do it exactly?" He asked curious_

_"Believe it or not we've already started it, we just need to cement it in our minds." I answered_

_"And how do we do that?" He asked_

_I didn't say anything just pressed our foreheads together gently and closed my eyes bringing us both into our minds._

_The mind-scape was dark with shards of light, mirrors almost, and within each was a memory, and the two of us stood at the center._

_"Where are we?" Jason asked as he looked around_

_"Inside our heads. Now get over here." I answer as I held out my hands_

_He did as I asked and gripped my hands gently, his hands were already slightly bigger than mine and they had callouses from the streets and being Robin and they were warm._

_"What now?" He asked looking into my eyes_

_"Now we just have to let go of our minds." I said closing my eyes_

_I didn't know if he did it at first, until I felt a sudden rushing sensation like I was being poured out as something else was being poured into me, but then I felt it, I saw it, millions of memories and feelings and thoughts and hopes and dreams and wishes and it was all Jason, Jason, Jason. I could feel him, like an extension of my being and it left me feeling exposed and vulnerable. _

_And then I felt him reaching out to me, feelings and emotions, not vulnerable or scared..safe. He wanted me to feel safe with him even if he wasn't always safe and the fact that he felt that way broke my heart. No loved, cherished, my protector I sent back to him._

_I don't know how long we spent inside our heads revealing in our new bond, just feeling each other exploring and reassuring and just...being, but eventually we were on the outside again and we just looked at each other and before we knew it or realized what we were doing we kissed..._

...That day changed everything. We no longer were the unwanted, the charity cases, we now had each other. After that day we were closer than ever. We started dating and we were happier than anything. Weeks after they noticed the change in both of us. We were more controlled when we were together, though Jason's temper got out of hand whenever I was sent back to the Watchtower, and they began to let me stay on Earth for longer periods of time. We were so happy. We were in love. We had no idea it was all about to end.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my Oc everything else belongs to DC Comics

* * *

><p><em>A few years later...<em>

It had been two years since I made the bond with Jason and since then we had started dating. We had a connection deeper than anyone, we were young, but we were in love. We were the other half to each others soul, we needed each other to survive, to stay in control, to be complete. We could be ourselves, we could leave our pasts behind and just...be.

We never even thought about what would happen if it all ended. If one of us never came home. We should have.

* * *

><p>I was at the manor again, but I wasn't with Jason for once. No Jason and Bruce were doing the dynamic duo thing somewhere in Russia. They were trying to stop Ra's Al Ghul from blowing up the countries banks or something like that.<p>

I was left at home with Alfred, left to wait and worry and wonder, I kept in touch with Jason through our link. It was now strong enough that I could even talk to him from the Watchtower with no difficulty. This didn't stop me from worrying.

Somehow the Joker was there in Russia and Batman and Robin were going after him. They broke into the warehouse he and his goons were hiding in. The goons were no match for them, but then Jason did something stupid...He followed the Joker into the next room...without Batman.

Batman got distracted and was knocked out by one of the remaining goons and Jason was taken. I was panicking back at home and no matter what Alfred did or said he couldn't calm me down. A few things were flying around the living room where I had settled to wait for them to come home.

I didn't know yet that one of them wouldn't be.

* * *

><p>When Jason finally woke up again I could tell something was wrong, more then just being caught by the Joker, he was trying his best to block me, to shut me out of his mind and emotions.<p>

"_J__ay let me in_." I begged him unable to keep the distress out of my mental voice

He didn't reply to me and that only scared me more, Jason always replied to me even when he was busy, so I forced my way through the block he had put up...I almost wish I hadn't.

I was immediately met with excruciating, debilitating pain, everywhere hurt and no where was left untouched. The Joker was torturing him and I was too far away to help him. I felt as the blows rained down on him, I cringed and suffered with him as the crowbar met his flesh time and time again, I could hear the echo of each bone that shattered, could feel the internal bleeding that was welling up. And the whole time that insane damn laughter echoed, after this it would forever haunt me.

I didn't even realized that Alfred was holding me or that I was crying, all I could do was trying and give Jason enough strength to survive this, to hold on until Bruce could get to him.

It seemed like a lifetime, no an eternity, before the blows finally stopped. The Joker was leaving, Jason could finally try and escape, but could his mangled and beaten body still move? Was the question I asked myself.

"_Jason?" _I questioned tentatively afraid I wouldn't get an answer, afraid that it was too late

"_I'm still here, it's gonna be okay Little Dove." _Jason's voice whispered over our link...he sounded so weak...and in so much pain

I wanted to believe him, that Bruce would get to him in time and all of this would be an awful nightmare, but I felt his shock and horror...and then his acceptance

"_Jay what's going on?" _I asked frantically

"_I'm sorry Charlotte...I'm not gonna be coming home this time." _He replied his voice defeated

"_What?No. NO! Don't you dare give up Jason Todd! Don't you dare!" _I cried out louder than was necessary for our bond, he could hear me perfectly fine even when it was just a whisper "_Get up! Get up and fight damn it!"_

And he did, he forced his broken body up, shoved through the pain and made it a few steps before falling again.

"_Come on, just a little further. You can do it, you can make it._" I encouraged him, begging him not to give up_  
><em>

He resorted to crawling, with my encouragement his resolve had renewed to at least try to escape. After a while he managed to get to the door...only to find it locked from the outside. There was no way he could escape now, no windows and he didn't have the strength anymore. It was then he spotted the bomb counting down his last seconds.

_"I'm sorry Dove...I tried." _He said sadly

"_No, no please..."_ I begged tears coating my voice "_Don't do this...don't leave me...please."_

_"I love you Charlotte...always have...always will." _Jason said honestly, not like you could lie in your thought anyway

"_I love you too...just please...come back to me...please." _I begged one last time even though I knew it was useless

"_I'm sorry Char, but that's not possible...But know...if I could have been with someone for the rest of my life...it would have been you." _Jason told me

And then I felt it...even over all this distance...searing pain, more than even the broken bones and bleeding, and then I felt it...Jason's light...the brightest and closest one in my mind went out.

I don't remember what happened after that...I was told I went catatonic for at least an hour, my mind trying to stop itself from falling apart, but...without Jason...there was no hope for it. I let myself fall apart...and hoped for oblivion.

* * *

><p>When Bruce came home with a body...I awoke with a vengeance. My powers took over and my room was trashed by the time I realized what I was going to do. They thought it was over...the league thought I would now grieve and mourn and start to heal, they didn't realize what Jason was to me...I think none of them really cared.<p>

I stayed in my room for hours, I was planning and tracking _that thing _down. I wouldn't call it anything remotely close to human, not after everything it'd done, not after it took Jason away from me.

After the funeral it was just me, Dick, Bruce, and Alfred left and after refusing to go in it was just me.

"I promise you. I'm going to make this better, I promise _that thing" _I spat "will never harm another human being if I have anything to say about it."

I went back to my room, I had to wait till nightfall and I had to wait until Bruce and Dick were either asleep or gone. I could tell immediately when they went, my powers were going completely unchecked and I couldn't find the strength to real them in, without Jason it was like I was back at square one.

I suited up, just a little thing Jason helped me put together should the need ever arise, in tight kevlar coated black and white pants, a black tank top with kevlar plating on the stomach and chest and a heavy white leather trench coat, also coated in kevlar. On my feet I wore black leather combat boots with knives hiding inside and switchblades that would pop out at the toes with the right pressure. Around my waist was a belt filled with things like throwing knives, a knife capable of cutting anything, smoke bombs, pepper spray, grappling gun, stun guns, knock out gas, the works as Jason had said.

I finally felt ready and I only had one target tonight and I wasn't aiming for simple capture...no tonight all the lives _that thing _had ever taken would be avenged.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to find it, not that I thought it would I was a powerful telepath and I was leaving my powers unchecked, it was almost all too easy to find it.<p>

It was in an abandoned joke factory...the fact that he chose this was pathetic and obvious, but I didn't care. I broke in easily and dispatched of anyone in my way, knocking them out with my powers...they should survive.

_That thing _was standing in the middle of the room like it was on a stage and about to preform. My rage, the rage I had adopted from Jason, ignited upon seeing it.

I showed myself not caring for subtleties anymore.

"Hmm not the person I was expecting. Did Batsy have other things to attend to tonight?" The Joker asked grabbing his chin in thought

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here. This...is personal." I said my voice settled in a cold fury

"Well sorry Dear, but I don't think we've met. Then again I do see a lot of people. Refresh my memory would you lamb chop." He said laughing

"We haven't met before, but you took someone...from me." I practically growled

"Aw, who was it? Your mommy? No maybe your Daddy? Oh I know a boyfriend perhaps?" He mocked as he laughed some more

I hated his laugh and it only enraged me further and the angrier I got the less I protected my mind from his. It didn't matter, all that mattered was stopping it...for good.

"His name...was Robin...and you killed him...and now...I'm going to END you!" I seethed my eyes glowing with power

I didn't bother listening to anything he said next, I just resolved to make him hurt as much as he had made Jason hurt.

"This is for taking him captive." I said using my powers to shatter his shoulder "And this is for collapsing his lung" His ribs crumbled "His jaw", "His arm", "His leg", "The pain", "The internal bleeding." For each part I tore into his body and broke him...just like he broke Jason

For over an hour I used my powers to make him hurt a much as he had hurt Jason, at first he only laughed, but after I took out his lung he finally realized how serious I was and started fearing for his life.

He wheezed trying to say something "I'm sorry what was that? You have a collapsed lung kind of messes up the auditory you'll have to speak up." I mocked him just as he had mocked Jason

I was letting all my anger out, but it just kept coming like a never ending flood and just as I was about to take his mind and shred it to pieces someone tackled me.

I squirmed and fought and wiggled trying to get out, trying to finish what I started.

"That's enough." Nightwing said from on top of me, he had been the one to tackle me

"No it's not! _That thing _deserves it! It needs to die! After everything it's done, after everyone it's hurt, killed it needs to die!" I shouted frantically my eyes unfocused

"No. Not like this. Not by you. He wouldn't have wanted this. Jason wouldn't have wanted this." Dick whispered in my ear, now holding me more than restraining me

"But he took him. He took Jason away...and I'll never get him back. I needed him and he's gone! I can't let that go! I won't! Even if it kills me!" I shouted tossing Nightwing aside and charging the Joker one last time...but I never made it

I was hit from behind by a powerful psychic blast and knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, but my Oc everything else belongs to DC comics...BTW everything from here on out will be in Jason's POV until I say so

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a simple mission. We dealt with things like this all the time. I shouldn't have been any different from any other time...but it was. The Joker interfered, I got captured, I was beaten and try as I might to block her out Charlotte suffered with me. That hurt more than any of my wounds or broken bones, more than my collapsed lung that was making it hard to breathe. I tried for her, I did, but in the end it wasn't enough. I was locked in from the outside and had there been more time I might have still been able to make it. As there was I only had seconds left on a bomb that would end it all. I knew then that I wouldn't make it and in the back of my mind I wondered...what would become of Charlotte without me? She'd have Bruce and Dick and Alfred and some of the League that liked her, but would that be enough to hold her together? I'd like to think so, but I had doubts.<p>

We said our good-byes, we finally said I love you, and then I told her the one truth that I never had, If I could have spent the rest of my life with someone...it would have been her...it would have been her. And now it never would be. As the seconds counted down I closed my eyes and imagined her face, I imagined her long brown hair in messy curls, her bright and shining miss matched eyes, her infectious grin and laugh, I imagined us dancing like we had done so many times in the backyard, no music just us. She wore a cotton skirt and spaghetti strap shirt...she had flowers in her hair.

The image made me smile even though it hurt. I felt the melancholy of never getting to do any of that again. If I could have...it would have been her...always.

The bomb ticked off its last second and I knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>For a time I drifted out of thought and consciousness, just floating there in darkness. Was this the afterlife? I was dead right? Was this all I had to look forward to? This endless expanse of emptiness? I didn't know, but I hoped not...and I hoped that Charlotte would never see a place like this.<p>

Something changed, a tugging sensation and then I was wrenched forward. I didn't know what was going on, but the next thing I knew I was underwater covered in bandages. My first inhale only flooded my lungs with it and I burst from the liquid screaming and retching out the water from my lungs. I didn't know what was going on or where I was, but somehow I was alive. I tore the bandages from my face and ran from the green pool of water I had been submerged in taking out anyone that got in my way. I crashed through a window and free fell into the jungle.

When I finally got somewhere I felt safe I started to remember and I realized what had happened. I had died and I had been brought back. The first thought on my mind was Charlotte. Was she ok? Where was she? Why couldn't I feel her anymore? What did that mean? Was she...

I searched through my mind trying to find our bond, our link that had been there for the last few years, but felt like it always had been...I found nothing and that terrified me more than I would ever admit. Had something happened to her? I resolved to find out.

* * *

><p>It took me five years, but I finally managed to get back there, Gotham, home. I created a new name for myself. I was going to clean up the streets of Gotham...for her. I hadn't given up...I just doubted that she was alive...she would have come to me...said something by now...wouldn't she?<p>

I pushed those thoughts aside...I had work to do. I started by killing all the major crime lords top lackeys. It would send a message, it would strike fear into them, the only thing people like them respected. My only rule was no dealing to kids, I figured I'd start out small if you don't get them hooked early there less likely to do it at all and I'd seen too many of them die when I was a street kid.

Slowly I was taking turf away from the Black Mask, the crime lord that owned most of Gotham, I was going to kill him and contain as much of the bloodshed Gotham created as I could. Those who didn't fear me would fall at the end of a smoking barrel.

It didn't take too long for Brucey and Dickie-bird to butt in though. They just had to interfere when Black Mask tried to get Amazo. I had sent a few of my own men to get it, but it would seem they failed. I was watching the whole thing so when one of them talked I took them out. A dead man tells no secrets it was bad enough they now knew my name so they would be searching for me...good I needed some info only they would have.

As soon as I had fired the last shot I put my gun on my back and started running to where I had left a car. When I confronted him I wanted it to be on my terms.

Bruce of course, followed me. I swerved between traffic going as fast as I could. He launched a grappling hook at me and I released the roof as soon as it started pulling up the car. After a few more turns I made it to my destination, the old ink factory the sight of his first major failure as Batman.

I purposefully crashed the car into one of the vats so that it would spill out across the floor and waited for him. He didn't disappoint for once. I could see it in his face, he recognize this place and what it meant, but just to be sure I hinted at it while pointing my gun at him.

After I was done talking I shot at the car creating sparks and the floor ignited, the vat that had been spilling its contents onto the floor blew first and then the others in short succession.

I used the distraction to start getting away, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. This was Bruce after all and he was stubborn...something we all had in common.

He chased after me, but one of the explosions launched the car threw the catwalk and Bruce was forced to go a different way or risk dying. I was able to escape, but I knew he'd be back. And I'd make sure I got my answers.

* * *

><p>Tonight through a bug I had placed in Black Mask's office I learned about a shipment being sent in and Red Hood was going to get to it first and I'm sure Batman would follow.<p>

By the time the helicopter got there with the shipment I had already taken out the guys meant to retrieve it and tied them up, but forced them to stand so the pilots wouldn't suspect anything. When they landed I got in and threw the drivers out. I started flying off only for Batman to finally make his move.

He launched a rocket into the helicopter shutting down the controls and I steered it over the edge to keep them busy for a while. I jumped out onto another building and watched as Batman dived after it, the cable would hold without him doing something. I watched as he and Dick secured the helicopter and then swung after me.

I started running and once I reached the end of the ledge I jumped onto some scaffolding that was attached to the nearby building under construction with Dick and Bruce right behind me. I rounded the corner and when Bruce threw a batarang at me I jumped threw the tarp and ran threw the unfinished wall breaking the boards they had put up and grabbing a tank they had left there. I crashed threw the window and tossed the tank back up and them and shot it making it explode.

I kept running, I knew that wouldn't slow them down for long and I was right minutes later they were back on my tail. I started jumping down floors with Bruce and Dick following, though Dick did it much fancier then necessary, close behind. I then launched myself of and started building jumping and when I reached the end of the last one that I would be able to make without using a grappling I jumped onto the conveniently hovering Gotham PD blimp. I took out both my guns and as soon as I saw them start to round the corner I started firing. I didn't expect to hit them, I just needed some distance and to put on a good show so they'd keep chasing me.

I jumped from the blimp to the next building and then the next Dick and Bruce following and gaining again. I had just turned the second corner when Bruce launched a bat-bola and just before it went taunt I cut it with a knife I had specially made just for this and jumped down a few stories.

Bruce and Dick looked down on me from their ledge and I could tell Dick at least was impressed and Bruce was trying to pretend not to be, he probably wasn't all that much though. I launched myself off the building towards the train terminal below and using one of the support ropes for the tower on top slowed my momentum to crash safely through the glass roof.

I waited for them at the bike I had placed here earlier and I was not disappointed they used the same enterence as I did where I had some low level bombs set to go off, they dove out of the way and as the train came I taunted.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch Bruce." But the last word was lost by the sound of the train that sped past me

I used that to get away, it would be easier now that he knew who I was he'd tell me what I want to know next time we meet...at least he better or this town will really see what I can do in a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I don't own anything, but my Oc everything else belongs to DC Comics sadly enough

* * *

><p>I was pissed off. Tonight instead of waiting somewhere for Bruce or Dick to come find me and question if I was who they thought I was I had to look after the stupid cronies I had threatened. Black Mask was getting desperate, he wanted his turf back, and he wanted me dead, which meant I was doing my job.<p>

I shot a bullet into the cocktail some guy was about to throw onto the heavy set guy who operated the East End of Gotham's drug ring making it light him on fire instead. When I jumped down onto the car they had fatty backed up against the other guy ran when I asked what the message was...pathetic.

It was then that four freaks in armor came out to fight me and take me out. Each of them had a different specialty weapon, but only two of them weren't built into there suits. The only female had dual swords and one of the guys had a double ended staff.

I wasn't even taking the fight that seriously...not yet at least. I was out numbered and as much as I hated to admit it, with these guys I just might need some help. Bruce would be here soon I was sure so for now I'd just stall them even if it meant letting them beat me up a bit.

When one of the guys threw me into one of the stone support pillars for the amtrack I'll admit it hurt a bit, I may have some serious bruising and maybe a broken or fractured rib or two.

It only took a few minutes more of letting myself get kicked around that he finally showed up. As always Bruce came at the last possible second.

Much as I hated to admit it, I missed fighting side by side with Bruce...and I also missed the toys. It didn't take us long to finish off the goon squad, but the girl did get a scratch in before I knocked her out.

I admitted to him that I had missed watching him work, he was the best...for now I just had to be better...for her.

The guy with the eye laser came back, Bruce's back was turned so he didn't see it as he shot at him. I don't know what came over me, but I pushed him out of the way and got shot straight in the chest...that was gonna leave a mark.

The guy managed to knock Bruce out for a few minutes, but a few minutes was all he needed. He was on top of me holding my arms and legs down his face inches away.

"A little close aren't you? What afraid you'll miss?" I taunted him

Apparently they only needed a body, head not required. Bruce was finally up again and he must have been out of tricks cause all he did was threaten him with a taser.

The guy scoffed and pointed out that if he shocked him, he'd shock both of us, but what he didn't realize is that I didn't need Bruce to save me. I pulled out my own taser and jammed it into the eye of his mask and the thing malfunctioned and blew his brains out onto the wall behind us.

"Be glad I only killed one of them. They're assassins." I pointed out

Bruce then asked what I was and we argued over it a bit, before he then offered me help. He didn't realized I didn't want or need his help...he'd already failed. I tossed a smoke canister after releasing the pin and letting him know this was just the beginning.

"And one more thing." I added as the smoke covered me "When you figure it out, I want to know where _she _is."

* * *

><p>I was on top of the building right across from Black Masks office, I knew I had made the man desperate this was just the last step to making him desperate enough. I had a bazooka launcher resting on my shoulder and when Mask finally realized I was targeting him I waved sarcastically. I got to admit for an older guy he could move pretty fast when he wanted to.<p>

I shot the missile and watched as the floor blew, this should do it...I was done waiting.

* * *

><p>I didn't have to wait long, Joker was out and he had captured all the major people who now worked for me and was holding them in a truck on the Gotham bridge. I watched as he poured gasoline on them and attempted to set them on fire, but his lighter wasn't working.<p>

That's when they noticed me standing here. Finally I could settle this old score. Of course Joker didn't recognize me, but he commented on how my rendering of his old name looked more motorcycle fetish. Like I cared what that scum thought or about the trash he was about to burn and I told him as much.

Joker finally got his lighter to work and after giving me a daring look dropped it in. I didn't even flinch when the gasoline ignited, but just like always Bruce had to interfere.

He went past in the batcopter and put out the fire and then grabbed the Joker on the second pass. I wasn't going to let him take this away from me so I went after him.

I jumped onto the line Bruce was using to grab the Joker and cut the line, plunging us into the river, and then strong armed him to where I wanted us to go. I left Bruce a little message, if he wanted the Joker he'd have to come and get him at Crime Alley, the first place we ever met.

* * *

><p>While I waited for Bruce to show up I worked the Joker over with a crowbar...same as he did to me. I wanted him to hurt, for everything he'd ever done, not just to me, but everyone he'd ever killed. All the people he'd ever hurt.<p>

It only took Bruce less than an hour to show up in Crime Alley and I made sure I was there to greet him. We fought heading up to the roof top and he tackled me onto the old church next door. I managed to cut his utility belt of and cut threw the fabric at his neck, but not the kevlar...though I could have. I didn't want him dead...not yet...I needed answers first.

When we hit the roof from his tackle I dropped my knife and played dead for a while, when he got in close to turn me over I ripped off his mask and picked up my knife. I tossed the mask back to him and took off my helmet letting it fall to my feet. My identity was now confirmed, he knew and I knew exactly who I was and he didn't seem surprised. I didn't think he would be, he should have figured it out by now and had enough proof to satisfy himself.

I kicked my helmet over to him and after he had stopped it with his foot I let it explode. I'll admit that the next five or ten minutes of our fight was just me taking all my held in aggression at him out, but then he torched my jacket and I knew fun time was over. It was time for the main event.

* * *

><p>I had him follow me to a building nearby and crashed through the window into the bathroom...I won't go into detail on the fight that went on in there, frankly it was embarrassing getting my ass handed to me in a bathroom. Bruce then punched me through the wall...not that it was very hard, this place was falling apart.<p>

The worst part was Bruce still didn't get it, he still didn't understand why I was doing this. Saving me, letting me die, that wasn't what this was about. I kicked the closet door down to reveal the Joker tied to a chair. It was about letting that scum live...it always had been.

I wanted him to choose, I wanted him to prove that he had loved me enough to kill for me...the way I had loved him and _her_, but he refused. So I had to force him, but still he found another way. He blew my hand with my own gun by sticking a batarang in the barrel, but I had a plan B. I had rigged explosives to go off in twenty seconds and when Joker wouldn't let Bruce deactivate them Bruce grabbed me from where I had sunk down to the floor.

The building blew with all of us inside, but I finally had my answer...


	6. Part 2 Chapter 6

I own nothing, but my Oc everything else belongs to DC Comics from now on it will focus on Jason and Charlotte I just wanted to get the beginning story line out of the way so on to Part Two

* * *

><p>Charlotte's POV<p>

After I was knocked out I only had the vaguest idea of where I was. It had happened, the League had finally decided I was too dangerous and were putting me on ice until they could find a better solution. They argued over where to put me. The Watchtower, Gotham, Superman's Fortress of Solitude were just some of the ideas they suggested. Each had it's own merits and each had its own set backs. If I stayed at the Watchtower and somehow woke up there might not be anyone here to stop me and even if there was I might take down the Watchtower before they could stop me. Gotham had too many unstable minds and in my unprotected psychic state I might get worse, but I'd always have someone there to monitor me...even if they couldn't always do anything about me waking up. The Fortress of Solitude seemed like the best idea, I couldn't focus as well as I normally could if I was too cold and it was remote enough that I couldn't hurt anyone if I got out, but Superman was rarely there so no one would be able to monitor me.

They debated for days and eventually I just stopped listening. I didn't care where they were going to send me...I just wanted Jason...he had to still be here. So I started searching my mind for the link that seems like it had always been there. Deeper and deeper I went into my mind.

When Martian Manhunter next checked on me he tried to pull me back, he warned me that I was going in too deep and if I wasn't careful I could be lost to my own mind. I didn't care so long as I got Jason back. For the next few time he visited me he was able to pull me back...if only a little, but I think eventually he gave up. He knew he couldn't save me...only Jason could...and he wasn't here right now.

Unbeknownst to me they had finally made a decision after finding out my metal state and what would most likely happen to me. I was to be placed in a cryo-bed where I would sleep for the foreseeable future in a sealed in sub-cavern of the Batcave. They had decided that it was too risky to move me and that they'd rather have someone there to monitor me then to leave me to wake up alone and to my own devices.

Dick and Alfred made my "room" as comfortable as possible. I had a bed, I was in my own clothes and a hoodie that was once Jason's, they had put pictures up and a few items to make it seem less like the prison they both knew it to be. Dick even tucked the robin plushie Jason had gotten me into my arms.

Over the next years Dick and Alfred would visit with me, they'd tell me what was going on in the world, how their lives were going, they'd even tell me what the weather was like. But eventually Dick visited less and less. I knew when he'd left Bruce for good. He became Nightwing and left to Bludhaven, which was just one city over, but still he found time to talk to me...Bruce never even entered my part of the cave.

Years passed before I felt a spark. It was like I had been underwater and I was finally getting my first taste of fresh air. It was a light that slowly was guiding me, but to where I wasn't sure...at first I thought I must be dying...and I was almost happy for it because finally I would be with Jason again, but then I realized it was pulling me in a different direction.

"..." A muffled voice called out to me

Who was there? Who was reaching for me? Was it Manhunter...but no it didn't feel like him.

"..." It came again and with it a pressure against my mind, like when someone pokes a water balloon

Who was it? What did they want? Couldn't they just let me die in peace?

"Dove!" the voice finally broke through to where I had been cocooned within my mind, it sounded like Jason...but it couldn't be...right?

With the voice came a flood of emotions, fear, worry, desperation, regret, relief, hope, joy, sorrow, all of it washed over me...drowning me. Only one person had ever had a connection like this with me.

"Jason?" I breathed my mental voice weak, tired, broken, and full of pain and sorrow

"Oh thank god I finally reached you." Jason's voice shone now with only relief and worry

"Jason! I knew it...I knew you couldn't be gone." I sobbed in my mind joy and sorrow mingling as one as I cried within my mind

"Shh. Shh little Dove it's ok, it's ok I'm here now. Now I need you to tell me where they're keeping you so I can come get you." Jason hushed me gently as he mentally reached out to comfort me

"Oh god they did it! They really did it." I sobbed inconsolable even to Jason at the moment

"Shh, shh Charlie shh. Tell me where you are, tell me what they did." Jason hushed me his mind gently cradling mine

"I went after_ that thing _and they turned on me. I was no longer a person, but a _danger_. They locked me away, it's so cold and dark, they forced me to stay asleep...they're _afraid _of what I would do." I told him my voice sad and broken

"Charlie? CHARLIE! Who did you go after? What did you do?" Jason asked me panic and fear mixed inseparably in his voice

"I won't call it anything remotely close to human...not after all it's done to this city...to you. It took you away from me...I almost had it too. Then _they _interfered and it got to live in a body cast for six months...Dick was almost proud though he'd never say it. I would have ripped it's mind to shreds if they hadn't stopped me. No one else would have ever been hurt by him." I explained softly fearing what Jason would think about it...fearing he would turn away and reject me for the things I had done and planned to do


End file.
